Настоящий друг/Галерея
1 = Забавные близнецы ---- Sugarcube Corner exterior S2E18.png Pinkie starting a record S2E18.png Pinkie Pie getting ready S2E18.png Pinkie puts on a wristband S2E18.png Pinkie's wristband closeup S2E18.png Pinkie puts on her other wristband S2E18.png Pinkie's other wristband closeup S2E18.png Pinkie puts on a legwarmer S2E18.png Pinkie puts on another legwarmer S2E18.png Pinkie puts on a sweatband S2E18.png Pinkie PieSeriousS2E18.png Pinkie with her hooves in front of her S2E18.png Pinkie puts on a belt S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Getting Ready S02E18.png Pinkie Pie sticking her tongue out S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's Serious Face S2E18.png Pinkie PieBigSmileS2E18.png Pinkie Pie waggling tongue S2E18.png Pinkie Pie looking happy S1E18.png Pinkie Pie practicing sad expression S2E18.png Derpy Pinkie closeup S02E18.png Pinkie Pie NopeNopeNope S02E18.png Pinkie Pie blowing a raspberry S02E18.png Skeptical twins S2E18.png Pinkie Pie About To Get Hurt S02E18.png Pinkie Pie So Much Pain S02E18.png Pinkie PieFanSpinS2E18.png Pinkie Pie Spinning Round S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Derpface S02E18.png Twins Giggle S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Succeeds S02E18.png |-| 2 = Доброе утро ---- Rooster Morning S02E18.png Pinkie Pie And Daisy Jo S02E18.png Daisy Jo Mooo S02E18.png Pinkie Pie And Rose S02E18.png Rose S02E18.png Pinkie Pie And Mr Waddle S02E18.png Pinkie winks at Mr Waddle S02E18.png Mr. Waddle 'Aw, shucks' S2E18.png Mr. Waddle happy S2E18.png Pinkie Pie happy birthday Cheerilee S2E18.png Pinkie Pie And Zecora S02E18.png Zecora S2E18.png Pinkie wishing Matilda a happy birthday S2E18.png Matilda bewildered S2E18.png Pinkie Pie 'in 132 days!' S02E18.png Matilda.png Pinkie Pie Bright Smile S02E18.png |-| 3 = Песня об улыбках ---- Pinkie Pie song trot S2E18.png Pinkie Pie wave S2E18.png Pinkie Pie waves to Sweetie Drops S2E18.png Sunbathing Apple Cobbler S2E18.png Sunbathing Apple Cobbler helped by Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Smile Song 'it doesn't matter now' S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Smile Song 'howdy!' S2E18.png I'll make you smile! S2E18.png Smile Song 'just what Pinkie's here to do' S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sliding with Noi and Bloo S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies in cart S2E18.png Pinkie Pie running to school S2E18.png Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png Dinky Doo layer error S02E18.png Jumping rope S2E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png Apple Bloom sad 2 S2E18.png Apple Bloom sad from failing jump rope S2E18.png Apple Bloom sad closeup S2E18.png Apple Bloom on top of Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Apple Bloom cute face S2E18.png Apple Bloom spinny face 1 S2E18.png Apple Bloom spinny face 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack in front of barn S02E18.png Applejack barn 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie barn idea S2E18.png Applejack barn 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 6 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie pulling up sad Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie still singing 1 S2E18.png Pinkie PieMarchingS2E18.png Pinkie Pie still singing 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Sweeping crowd shot of ponies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie house hop S2E18.png The ponies are jumping on rooftops S2E18.png Pinkie Pie passing by Neon Lights S2E18.png Mayor and town council maybe S2E18.png Pinkie Pie in front of mayor S2E18.png Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie --come on, everypony-- S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sings --fill my heart up with sunshine-- S2E18.png Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png Tropical Spring and Green Jewel trotting happily S2E18.png Window ponies 1 S2E18.png Window ponies 2 S2E18.png Window ponies 3 S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie singing 'smile as wide as a mile' S02E18.png Cheering up the town S2E18.png Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Smile Song spinning S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Smile Song overhead shot S2E18.png Singing circle S2E18.png Pinkie Pie turning 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie turning 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie looking S2E18.png Pinkie Pie big finish S2E18.png |-| 4 = Встреча с Кренки Дудлом ---- Pinkie Pie Meets Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie meeting CDD S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Rejected By Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie checking Cranky's initials. S2E19.png Pinkie Pie D Stands For Donkey S02E18.png Cranky Annoyed S02E18.png Pinkie PiePushingCartS2E18.png Pinkie Pie And Cranky 01 S02E18.png Cranky Mumbles Doodle S02E18.png Pinkie gasps at Cranky Doodle Donkey's name S02E18.png Pinkie Pie eye pop S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sings random song for Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Wants To Be Friends S02E18.png Im Your Best Friend Pinkie Pie S02E18.png Cranky Unhealthy Smile S02E18.png Cranky's fake smile droops S2E18.png Cranky Nopony Calls Me Doodle S02E18.png Pinkie Pie What Just Happened S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New Check S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself Check S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Sing Random Song Outta Nowhere S2E18.png Pinkie Pie 'Sing random song outta nowhere check' S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends Uncheck S2E18.png Pinkie Pie 'was it something I said ' S02E18.png Pinkie Pie --was it something I sang--- S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Plays The Blame Game S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Has To Make Friends S02E18.png Pinkie Pie with pad and quill S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Gone Completely Random S02E18.png |-| 5 = Пинки пытается подружиться ---- Pinkie Pie Gotta Win Him Over S02E18.png Pinkie Pie brings her A-game S02E18.png Pinkie Pie speeds in front of the camera S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Annoying Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Looking At Crankys Stuff S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Can Show You Around S02E18.png Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Make Friends With YOU S02E18.png Pinkie Pie my friends do S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Playing With Crankys Stuff 1 S02E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky 'don't touch that!' S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Playing With Crankys Stuff 2 S02E18.png Cranky urging Pinkie to stop playing with his things S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Playing With Crankys Stuff 3 S02E18.png Cranky 'keep your hooves off my wagon' S02E18.png Pinkie Pie big gasp S02E18.png Pinkie Welcome Wagon S02E18.png Cranky Doodle Donkey 'who'd have guessed ' S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Wagon Buddies S02E18.png Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png Cranky 'Let's get this over with!' S2E18.png Pinkie Pie hugs Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie, Cranky, and welcome wagon S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Pressing Button S02E18.png Welcome Wagon Initializes S02E18.png Cranky with hat S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png Pinkie Dancing The Welcome Dance S02E18.png Pinkie Pie's welcome song big finish S02E18.png Cranky Taste The Confetti S02E18.png Cranky Is Bold S02E18.png Showered By Cake Stuff S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Enjoys Being Covered In Cake S02E18.png Pinkie Pie and cake batter mold S02E18.png Pinkie Pie opening mouth wide to take a huge bite S2E18.png Pinkie Pie eating dough replica of herself S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Eating Her Shed Skin S02E18.png Stuffed Pinkie Pie and blind Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie With Hair On Her Back S02E18.png Pinkie Pie mistakes wig for spider S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Stomping On Crankys Wig S02E18.png Cranky Shocked And Hairless S02E18.png Crankys Destroyed Wig S02E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky 'I can fix this!' S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Climbing The Pole S02E18.png Pinkie Pie 'does anypony have a toupee ' S02E18.png Confused background ponies 'toupee ' S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Really Really Bald S02E18.png Donkeys are up to no good S2E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Bald Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Serious Business S02E18.png Crankys New Hair Is Biodegradable S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Im Losing Him S02E18.png Cranky Doodle Donkey angry at Pinkie S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Ill Make It Up To You S02E18.png New spa pony S2E18.png Aloe and Lotus ready S2E18.png Pinkie Pie have fun S2E18.png Spa ponies scrubbing Cranky S2E18.png Spa pony coals S2E18.png Spa ponies massage S2E18.png Cranky fresh out of the spa S2E18.png Pinkie Pie surprising a bald Cranky S2E18.png Pinkie Pie promise S2E18.png New toupee S2E18.png Pinkie Pie check yourself S2E18.png The dreamboat special S2E18.png Cranky admiring himself S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Happy For Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie well...smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Expecting A Smile S02E18.png Pinkie Pie huh what S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Cranky Starting To Warm Up S02E18.png |-| 6 = Новый дом Кренки ---- Pinkie Pie in Phonograph S2E18.png Derpy hiding in snowglobe S2E18.png Pinkie Pie say so S2E18.png Pinkie Pie a seal S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky 'see how good I am at it ' S02E18.png Pinkie Pie smiles widely at Cranky 'like me ' S02E18.png Pinkie Pie pumps a hoof 'yes! I'm in!' S02E18.png Cranky with his camera S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky 'it's awfully pretty' S02E18.png Pinkie Pie I wonder S2E18.png Pinkie Pie big huh S2E18.png Pinkie's floor accident S2E18.png Scrapbook on fire S2E18.png Cranky shocked S2E18.png Pinkie Pie puts out the fire S2E18.png Cranky is furious about the ruined book S2E18.png Cranky Doodle furious at Pinkie for ruining scrapbook S2E18.png Cranky Doodle shouting at Pinkie S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's mane becoming messy S2E18.png Pinkie Pie after Cranky threw her out S2E18.png |-| 7 = В библиотеке ---- Twilight this is S2E18.png Twilight seeing that S2E18.png Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18.png Rainbow Dash beyond cross eyed S2E18.png Rainbow Dash 'he doesn't want to be bothered' S2E18.png Twilight yell Rainbow S2E18.png Twilight I'm right S2E18.png Twilight say what! S2E18.png Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png |-| 8 = Пинки пытается извениться перед Кренки ---- Cranky Doodle with the ruined photobook S2E18.Png Pinkie Pie pops in on Cranky Doodle again S02E18.png Pinkie Pie standing in Cranky's door frame S02E18.png Pinkie Pie's new ferris wheel S2E18.png Pinkie Pie upside down S2E18.png Pinkie Pie chases Cranky Doodle across Ponyville S02E18.png Pinkie Pie pokes her head out from an apple tree S2E18.png Pinkie Pie tries to apologize to Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky on snowy mountain S02E18.png Pinkie Pie eyes S2E18.png Pinkie Pie beaver costume S2E18.png Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png Pinkie Pie replaces statue S2E18.png Pinkie Pie blocking Cranky on the map S2E18.png Pinkie Pie everywhere on the map S2E18.png Cranky watching Pinkie bang on the locked door S2E18.png Pinkie Pie in Cranky's fireplace S02E18.png Pinkie Pie's eye popping through keyhole S2E18.png Pinkie Pie trying to pull her eye out S2E18.png Pinkie_Pie_thinking_'her__her_who_'_S02E18.png ExtremleyDerpyPinkie S02E18.png Sad Pinkie Pie about to give up on Cranky S02E18.png |-| 9 = Кренки встречает Матильду ---- Cranky Doodle flinches at Pinkie's voice S02E18.png Matilda Smiling S2E18.png Matilda full body shot S2E18.png Shocked Cranky Doodle 'is it really you ' S02E18.png Matilda happy S2E18.png Matilda and Cranky S2E18.png Matilda Smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie giddy and waving S02E18.png Pinkie Pie, Cranky, and Matilda 'I never told you about her' S02E18.png Pinkie Pie You Didn't Have To! S2E18.png Pinkie Pie I put 2 and 2 and 2 together! S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Extra Hooves S2E18.png Pinkie Pie 'added up to Matilda' S02E18.png Pinkie Pie winks at Cranky Doodle with Matilda S02E18.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda with scrapbook S02E18.png Young Cranky S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda kiss S2E18.png Kiss aftereffects S2E18.png Young Cranky smiling S2E18.png Cranky following Matilda S2E18.png In front of Celestia statue S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda loving gaze S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda cuddle S2E18.png Cranky looking round a door S2E18.png Matilda's empty room S2E18.png Cranky Doodle Sad S2E18.png Matilda's note S2E18.png Cranky in Canterlot S2E18.png Cranky in Manehattan S2E18.png Cranky in the West S2E18.png Cranky in a town S2E18.png Matilda calling Cranky 'Doodle' S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Matilda 'nopony calls him Doodle' S02E18.png Matilda and Cranky nuzzling S2E18.png Matilda kissing Cranky S2E18.png Cranky Smiling.png Cranky Smiling more S2E18.png Pinkie Pie big smile S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda snuggling S2E18.png Happy together S2E18.png Pinkie Pie about to launch S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaving a pink trail S2E18.png Pinkie Pie ecstatic S2E18.png Pinkie Pie 'This is just fantastic!' S2E18.png Pinkie Pie extends her body in midair S2E18.png Loving look S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helps S2E18.png Pinkie Pie huge smile and happy pose S02E18.png Pinkie Pie and Cranky 'of course we're friends' S02E18.png Pinkie PieRoofJumpingS2E18.png Cranky and Matilda left alone S2E18.png Pinkie Pie walking away from Cranky's house S02E18.png So in love S2E18.png About to kiss S2E18.png Pinkie Pie interrupts S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda annoyed S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's sorry S2E18.png en:A Friend in Deed/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона